The Other Side of the Door
by I Am Me And I Can Fly
Summary: Was Mason worth all this? She loved him. But her stupid pride always seemed to get in the way. Based on the song of the same name as the title by Taylor Swift! Alex/Mason


_**The Other Side of the Door**_

_**An Alex/Mason song-fic**_

**In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer**  
I stormed into the sub station furiously, slamming the door behind me. Gosh, I was just so _mad_ right now! I slammed the door behind me with so much force that many of the customers eating at the restaurant turned to look at me with strange looks, but I didn't care! I ignored all the stares at those nosy people that had nothing better to do than poke into other people's business. I walked to the kitchen angrily. Thank goodness my parents were away for the weekend, or else I would have to tell about my fight with Mason. Gosh, it had been a stupid fight, starting when Mason said he didn't want me to stay with him because on Halloween, he was a particurlarly harsh werewolf, and then gone from there. I know I had been dumb, because I didn't even remember exactly _why_ I was mad! But I was mad, and I was going to stay mad. I stormed past Justin and walked into the lair. Justin was busy, he didn't care. And Harper was on a date with Zeke. So I could be completely alone in the lair. I walked in their, but seeing all that magic reminded me of werewolves, and I couldn't take that! I got my wand out and flashed myself into my room. I lay on my bed, just staring at the ceiling.

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**  
I close my eyes, just waiting for the stupid tears to come so I could get it over with, because I hated crying. I stayed there, waiting. And a single tear ran down down my face just as the pinging noise started. I opened my eyes, and walked over to my window. I gasped. Mason was there, throwing pebbles at my window! Gosh, this was so darn romantic it almost made me run down there, and kiss and forgive him. But I stood my ground, oh yes, I stood my ground! I opened my window, hearing Mason scream, "I'm in love with you!" just as I opened it. My mom was right, that accent certainly gave him an unfair advantage! But I had to stay strong. I shouted, "Leave! Mason, leave!" And he did. I closed my window and lay down on my bed, falling asleep while crying.|  
**Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah  
**Me and my stupid pride. Yeah, it was stupid alright. It was noon, and Mason hadn't called. He always called me at seven thirty to say good morning and plan out our day. But not today. I didn't know what I had expected, because obviously he wasn't going to call after our fight. And he wasn't coming back tonight...not after I had acted so mad about him acting so freaking romantic. I flipped through a scrapbook Mason and I had made. It was filled with pictures of us on dates, hanging out, even one of him as werewolf. I couldn't stand this pain. I shut the book closed, gently, of course, I just couldn't bear to mess the book up.

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.  
**It was raining. Pouring, to be exact. So now I knew that Mason was coming. I needed to make this right! But I couldn't just, ya' know, let my guard down. I just couldn't I looked down and realized I had never taken the true love necklace that Mason had put on me before...our fight. It was glowing. That was when I knew that I still loved Mason...but now I was stuck in a big ol' mess!  
**And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,  
I mean it"  
What I mean is  
I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**  
The ping pangs started again. Mason. I heard him yell that he was in love with me. I all but melted. He was standing in the rain, declaring his love for me, throwing pebbles and all! How could I _not_ forgive him? But I needed to think! I went up to the window, I could hardly see Mason...but I knew he was there.  
**With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you  
**I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I ran past Justin and Max, past Harper and Zeke, past everyone. Justin yelled at me to not go outside, it was raining, and I was in my pajamas. But I didnt care. I ran out of the sandwich shop and stopped when I saw Mason. With his face, and his beautiful eyes, I couldn't move. He was breathtaking beautiful. But I sucked in my breath. "I d-d-don't need you." I hear myself saying. It was cold out here.  
He took a step closer to me. "I don't believe that." I stared at him, and so many things ran through my mind. I thought of a faded picture I had of me and Mason in my room. It was faded and old but it was my favorite.  
I broke down crying. Was he worth this mess? But when he took one my more step closer, and held me tight, caressing my hair and telling me everything was okay...I forgave him. He didn't say sorry, but I forgave him. I loved him.  
"M-m-mason?" I stuttered.  
"Yes, love?" Drat, that voice made me melt!  
"I have to confess...I n-n-need you."

**I said, "Leave," but baby all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**

"I need you, too, love." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry."  
"As am I."  
"You don't need to apologize. It was all my fault! Don't take the blame!" I said, pulling myself out of him arms. "I was stupid, and I let my pride shield how much I really love and need you. I can't live without you and the fact I was planning to break up with you make me sad, because I almost ruined this beautiful thing we have here! I really do love you, Mason." I said the last phrase softly.  
He came closer, and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Alex Russo."  
I was slightly confused.  
"Coming out in the rain with a tank top and pajama bottoms!" He said, smiling. He took his jacket off and put it over me. I smiled, and hugged him.  
He leaned down and kissed me ever so softly. Then he whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

MY VERY FIRST WOWP FANFIC!  
I thought I could write a songfic using my favorite song EVA! Whaddaya think? Likey? No Likey? HALLOWEEN CANDY IS GETTING TO MY HEAD HEHE!  
XOXOXO  
ALEXLUCELI  
(I LOVE MY TRUE LOVE...BUT HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! REVIEW IF YOU SECRETLY LOVE SOMEONE WHO YOU KNOW WILL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK LIKE I DO, AND GET A FREE COOKIE...NO NOT REALLY! BUT REVIEW, PLEASE! AND READ MY NEW ONESHOT LOST LOVE AND FOUND PEACE: A TWILIGHT FANFIC!)


End file.
